piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
New Orleans
'''New Orleans', also known as Nouvelle-OrleansJack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze, p44, was a port located at the mouth of the Mississippi River in southern Louisiana. The city was founded by the French in the early 18th century and soon became a prosperous port. Even though New Orleans was officially under French administration, it would be known for its charitable and practical leaning towards piracy by being home to many pirates and a large number of mystics. History Soon after its foundation, New Orleans attracted many visitors, the British and the Spanish among them.Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze, p65 The city was protected by a French police unit.Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze, p46 Due to its non-stop activities, New Orleans became know as the glittering city.Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean, p53 The city's population was a mix of a merchants, tradesmen, sailors, businessmen, dockworkers, pesky French officials, priests, street-corner magicians, mystics, and tea-leaf readers.Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze, p53 By the early 1700s, New Orleans became a port known for its charitable and practical leaning towards piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End "Inside the Brethren Court" featurette Even if they openly flew the Jolly Roger, pirate ships could safely dock in New Orleans. at the Masquerade ball in New Orleans.]] Jean Magliore and Constance Magliore have visited the city several times before they joined the crew of the Barnacle under Captain Jack Sparrow, a young adventurer not much older than them. Around the 1710s, the mystic known as Madame Minuit settled in New Orleans. From there she started her quest to procure the legendary Sun-and-stars amulet. At the same time, Jack and his crew, who were searching for the amulet as well, visited the city, and had to fight against a horde of Minuit's zombie-like servants. However, they managed to escape, and rescued Tim Hawk from slavery. After the failure of their mutiny on the La Fleur de la Mort, the infamous pirates Left-Foot Louis and Silverback went to New Orleans, which was, thanks to the combined power of the Sun-and-stars amulet and the Silver Bullet, turned into silver. They made an alliance with Madame Minuit, organized their private police force called the Pirate Guard, and took control of the city. With the entire New Orleans turned into precious metal, they intended to tear the city apart and sell it in pieces to Europe.Jack Sparrow: City of Gold For several days, Minuit, Louis, Silverback, and their pirates forced the city's inhabitants to work as slaves on breaking up the city. However, Jack Sparrow and his crew returned to the city in search of their missing friend, Arabella Smith. Soon, when they got into trouble, Arabella and her mother Laura appeared to save them. Later, the young adventurers fought against Madame Minuit and her minions at their headquarters. Though Madame Minuit transformed herself and her two allies into a giant, three-headed serpent, Jack and his friends ultimately won the battle, turning the city to its original state. A few years after the battle of New Orleans, during Jack Sparrow's quest for the Shadow Gold, the Black Pearl docked in New Orleans, where Jack's old friend, Jean Magliore, and his cousin Marcella joined the ship's crew. Some time later, the city became a home port to the New Orleans pirates, led by Gentleman Jocard, the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. Behind the scenes *In real-world history New Orleans was founded in 1718. However, the timeline established in the films On Stranger Tides and Dead Men Tell No Tales sets the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow around 1706. *There is a section of Disneyland known as New Orleans Square, where the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride is located. *Laffite's Landing in Pirates ride is named after Jean Lafitte, a historical pirate who operated from New Orleans. *According to Jim Hill Media's report on The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean, the proposed story for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides|fourth Pirates movie]] was for Jack Sparrow and Barbossa to meet up in the newly-founded city of New Orleans, before they sail to find the Fountain of Youth together."The Art of the Pirates of the Caribbean" pays tribute to this film trilogy's talented production design team However, production spokesman Michael Singer debunked the rumor, "That's not a synopsis supplied by us, and it's not correct."'Pirates of the Caribbean' spokesman lets the wind out of the sails of New Orleans fans *On January 15, 2014, directors Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg stated that filming for Pirates of the Caribbean 5 may take place in Puerto Rico and New Orleans.Joachim Rønning, Espen Sandberg Contract ‘Amnesia’ As Possible Post-’Pirates’ Project: Video Whether those plans have changed or not, because of production taking place in Australia, is unknown. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' External links * Notes and references de:New Orleans it:New Orleans Category:Real-world locations Category:French colonies Category:America locations Category:Ports Category:Cities